Raising Wizards
by bluemoonwinchester
Summary: Tessa Russo and Olivia Mason have nothing in common. Except a secret. Can they use this secret to bring their parents together once again? Jalex, loosely based on "The Parent Trap".
1. Prologue

__**A/N: **I decided to skip the whole one-shot thing. I dunno, I can't write short pieces. It's a character flaw. So I'm starting this and I have another thing in the works. What is it?

Only the end to all your misery! For all those who are depressed WOWP is over, fear not. I am taking over for the exhausted writers and doing season 5. There will be 'episodes' posted (approx.) weekly and will be each self-inclusive stories. So check that out soon!

In other news, I may soon have the answer to your other prayers. It looks like I will be getting home internet soon. Yay! So without more blah blah blah I present my story, Raising Wizards. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"I am _beat_," Alex flopped on the couch and tossed her physics textbook onto the wood and glass coffee table.

"Careful," Justin warned. "Don't break the glass."

"Sorry," Alex said, not at all contrite. She stuck her tongue out at Justin and drew her knees to her chest. "But seriously, thanks for saving my butt in finals." She brushed her hair out of her face. It was in a messy bun and a few hairs had fallen out. "I owe you so much."

"Yeah, well you saved me too," Justin admitted begrudgingly. "With my Art Appreciation final."

"That's what I'm here for," Alex said. She sighed and eyed her textbook with disdain. "God, thank goodness it's over now. I never have to see that stupid Physics textbook again."

"At least not until you have to teach physics to your own kids," Justin teased. Alex gave him a Look.

"Not funny." She examined her nails, trying to figure out what to do now that their exams were over. "So, do you want to do something?"

"An interesting science documentary is on the Discovery Channel," Justin offered. He checked his watch and smiled. "It's just about to come on, actually. It's supposed to be this interesting look at the physics of..." he glanced over at Alex who had a horrified look on her face. "Uh, nevermind. You're overloaded on Physics, I can tell."

"Why don't we go out?" Alex suggested. "Get our minds off this whole...exam thing." Justin thought about it.

"Maybe. But no clubs!"

He stared at the strobe lights around him, wondering how Alex had gotten him here. "I thought I said no clubs!" he protested. "This atmosphere is terrible for people, all the bright, flashing lights, the noise and the bodies close together with all kinds of who-knows-what viruses or bacteria in them that they can spread around..." he shuddered and Alex laughed at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to get a drink," she said.

"How can you even do that, you're not 21!" Justin exclaimed. Alex shushed him and sauntered over to the bar.

Sure enough, within seconds, a sleazy looking guy was sizing her up. "Buy you a drink?" he asked. Alex smiled flirtatiously and nodded. "Gin and tonic on the rocks," she purred. He turned to the bartender and put in the order. She got the drink and somehow slipped off, evading Sleaze-Ball.

Justin felt a pang in his chest, watching him flirt with random guys for drinks. All throughout the last semester as they'd been helping each other with school and with life, they'd grown closer and closer. His feelings were bordering on the perverse now, he knew. He wouldn't give himself fully over to them but he knew deep down that what he was feeling for his Alex wasn't the brotherly affection he felt for Max.

Alex sashayed to a table and claimed it as theirs from another Sleaze-Ball with the bat of her long lashes. He envied the ease which she flitted through life, unconcerned about consequences. He wished desperately he could do the same.

For her part, Alex was trying like hell to make the Jealous Monster rear its ugly head within a certain companion of hers. Their long hours of working together on school projects and helping each other with their social lives and such had taken their toll on the brunette. She had realized in those long hours the truth that she was not even _trying_ to fight anymore. That she was deeply, desperately in love with Justin and not in a simple, sisterly way.

She wanted to 'tap that' so to speak. And even though it should have disgusted her, she was Alex _Freaking_ Russo. She did whatever she wanted, damn the consequences. A while back she had given into the misery and depression that came from knowing her feelings but all that did was sink her grades and make her gain weight. So she stopped trying to fight, instead working on a way to get Justin to notice her as more than a sister. As a woman.

The two siblings were so busy in their own heads that they failed to notice they were getting spectacularly drunk. Justin had started to drink after Alex to forget his feelings and Alex was trying to get enough alcohol in her to make her move. By the time they decided to head back to Justin's apartment, they were two sheets to the wind.

They took a cab the four blocks over and stumbled out onto the pavement, Justin catching Alex before she hit the ground.

"God it feels so GOOD to get out and have some fun!" Alex exclaimed loudly. Justin smashed a finger to his lips trying to shush her unsuccessfully. "I haven't been out since I was a freshman at this point. Oh my god I love this song!" she shouted. There was no music playing which Justin informed her of. "Yes there is, listen, listen!" She held a finger to her lips and cocked her head to the side.

She grabbed at Justin and started slow dancing right there in the lobby of his apartment to music only she could hear. "_Let's waste time/chasing cars/around our heads,_" she sang softly. "This song always makes me think of you," she mumbled with a slur. "I can't get it out of my head. I can't get _you_ out od my head."

Justin helped her as best he could into his place while trying to figure out what she was saying. He was drunk as all get out but not so out of it he couldn't figure out she was revealing something important to him. He was Justin Russo. Reading between the lines was second nature to him, like breathing.

"Justin, I never want this closeness we've had to end," Alex whined as she sank down onto his leather couch. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to grow up and move away from me."

"Me neither," Justin slumped down onto the leather recliner next to the couch and stared into her melted chocolate eyes. "I really like being around you all the time. But shhhh, don't tell Alex I said that. She'd make fun of me."

"Ok I won't," Alex covered her mouth with one hand and then the other. "But you don't tell Justin I'm in love with him, ok?"

"Wait, I'm Justin," Justin looked confused. "So you're in love with me?"

"No, I wasn't supposed to say that!" Alex exclaimed. She looked like she might cry. "I'm sorry I suck as a sister."

"But I love you too," Justin said. "Not like a good brother but like a guy loves a girl."

"That's awesome!" Alex jumped up and fell over herself in her haste to get to Justin. "That means we can be together now." She sank into his lap, curling around him.

"But we can't cos we're brother and sister," Justin mumbled his protest while burying his face in Alex's hair. It smelled of booze and cigarettes from the club but underneath it smelled like cherry vanilla. It was heavenly, even in Justin's inebriated state.

"Oh Justin, please don't push me away," Alex said quietly. Justin wrapped his arms around her, resolve crumbling in the face of his alcohol and her need for him. "I love you so much. You're everything I've ever wanted in a guy and you've always been there for me."

"I'll never leave you," Justin promised. They fell asleep together in the chair, holding onto each other.

The next morning, Justin woke to two things. A stiff neck from falling asleep in his leather recliner and the cold realisation that he had confessed everything to Alex the night before. _Oh effing hell_, he thought to himself.

"Justin?" Alex yawned and stretched out. "Thanks for everything last night," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"You're not...mad at me?" he swallowed. "You're not freaked out by...this?"

"No, I accepted that it was OK a long time ago," Alex said. "You love me, I love you, we're the perfect match of opposites and it just...works."

"I guess," Justin sighed and hugged Alex before she slipped out of his lap. It felt cold and lonely without her close to him. "We can't tell anyone though."

"Not yet," Alex said. "I thought of a spell that I could do to make it OK. That is, if you want this. Do you want me?"

"More than anything," Justin said with emphasis. "But we should be careful, messing with magic."

"Relax," Alex said. "Trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said automatically. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the love and sincerity radiating back at him. Slowly, Alex withdrew her wand and pointed it at herself.

_Sister and brother we may be, but as lovers we need to be free. No more genetic links for we. _

Justin just stared at her, rolling his eyes at her lame freespell. A warm yellow glow surrounded the two siblings and suddenly the glow around Alex changed from yellow to orange.

"It's done," she said, looking at herself as the glows faded. Suddenly, a memory of Jerry and Theresa telling him how they adopted Alex surfaced in his mind. The spell had worked!

"Now what?" Alex asked. Justin felt a strange tug inside him.

"Want to get married?" he asked, looking at her with a smile that glowed brighter than the light that had previously surrounded him.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to lose you Alex. Not now, not ever. And now that there's nothing holding us back anymore, nothing saying that you're my sister biologically, I just want to keep this happy feeling forever. Let's do it, let's go to Las Vegas and get married right now."

"Justin...are you sure? This isn't like you to be so...impulsive."

"It's because of you," Justin said firmly. "You opened my eyes to this whole world of possibilities and I have to take my opportunity."

"Well...alright then," Alex took hold of his hand and squeezed it. "Let's go!"

**Please review if you liked it!**


	2. Raising the Stakes

**A/N: **Hey, I got home interwebz! I am loo-ooving it too. I'm using it currently to rewatch every episode of WOWP on Netflix. It rocks. Seriously. On an interesting side note, I'm finding a lot of interesting things from watching the episodes. Justin has a weird obsession with girls that look a lot like his sister. The weathergirl, Miranda...and that's just season 1 so far. Another interesting note, he wasn't all that upset that Alex was his secret admirer. Hmm.

Anyway, here's the official first chapter of the story. Thanks to those who reviewed. Look for my WOWP Season 5 episode 1 out soon. Ciao bellas. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Raising the Stakes<em>

"Okay, you're going to leave after you drop me off, right?" she begged. He rolled his eyes at her and nodded.

"I guess."

"Good because it's really, really lame to have your _Dad_ walk you into WizTech on your first day," she said. "Please don't make me look too lame, ok Dad?"

"I won't make you look lame, princess," he said, giving her forehead a kiss. "I'll say goodbye to you here, at the doors. Just promise me you'll study hard, get good grades and make new friends. Oh, and kick butt at Twelve-Ball, ok?"

She laughed. "Sure Dad. I'll master the heck out of Twelve-Ball. Just like you."

"And you'll study hard?" he repeated anxiously.

"And I'll study hard," she said with an eye-roll. "Love you, Dad." She gave him a tight hug.

"Love you, Princess," he squeezed her and watched as she grabbed her rolling suitcase and headed for the double-doors of WizTech Wizarding Academy. He watched her walk through the doors with a sigh and returned to the Wizard Portal he came through, closing it with a click.

Theresa Louisa Francisca Russo, or Tessa as she was called, marched through the doors and laughed to herself. "Yeah right, I'll study," she giggled and headed over to the Welcome Desk.

"I'm checking in," she slapped her information packet on the table and grinned.

"Theresa Russo?" the older, blonde wizard asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Tessa," she said firmly. "That's me."

"You'll be in Dorm 118 with Susan Skelton and Lavender Black." Tessa laughed to herself at the name Lavender Black. "Just go over to those elevators, they'll take you to the second floor where Dorm 118 is located. Here's your orientation packet, class schedule and official WizTech uniform," she handed a thick packet to Tessa who struggled to hold it upright and managed to take it to the elevator without dropping it. She disappeared into the elevators with a ding.

xXx

"I'm not ready to go," she whimpered as her Uncle nudged her towards the doors of the school. "I haven't taken my B12 vitamin yet. And I might need another Dragonpox vaccine. You never know, right?"

"You'll be fine," he said with a laugh. "Trust me. Your mom survived the school and so will you."

"I miss mom, I wish she could have gotten the day off to see me off," she sighed.

"She said goodbye to you this morning. Besides, you'll only be gone for eight weeks." He reassured her. "So relax. This is your chance to let loose and make some new friends and come out of that shell you're hiding in."

"I don't hide," she sniffed with disdain.

"Your only friend is a girl named Sarah who works at the library," he pointed out. "She's twelve years older than you and she'll be leaving for Europe in the fall."

"At least have _one_ friend," she protested.

"Okay well I have to go get back to work but promise me you'll have fun. Don't study too hard and try to open up to making some new friends."

"Fine Uncle Max," she sighed heavily. "I'll try not to study _too_ hard."

"Good girl. Now I have to go prepare the Cafe for business," he said, referring to Wacky Max Cafe and Coffee House.

"Bye Uncle Max," she said forlornly. "I miss you already." She held out her hand and he smacked it, followed by a smack by their alternate hands and then a hip bump. Their secret handshake, patented by Max.

"Have a good summer," he waved as she walked towards the doors and into WizTech.

"Hi, I'm here for registration," Olivia Maria Katrina Mason smiled brightly and handed the blonde wizard her forms.

The older woman looked up from her paperwork and arched one eyebrow. "Listen missy. That's not a funny prank. Go away."

"What?"

"You were here earlier," the woman insisted.

"No I wasn't. Olivia Mason, check again," she said, pointing at her forms.

"Olivia Mason, you said?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I guess you weren't here. My mistake." The woman smiled tightly and got her set up with her orientation packet, class schedule and uniform and sent her off to Dorm 219. Olivia left, feeling slightly confused by the mix-up.

"Hello," she called shyly into the room as she entered. Dorm 219 was occupied with Jennifer Stone and Mariah Canals.

"Welcome to our room," the red-head said with a grin. "Come in, we're all friends here," she gestured to the preening girl who closed her compact and smiled genuinely.

"Nice to meet you," the girl with the compact said. "I'm Mariah, that's Jennifer. You must be Olivia."

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "I'm Olivia Mason."

"How old are you?" Mariah asked. "I'm 13, Jennifer's 12."

"Me too," Olivia said. "I'm 12 I mean. My mom sent me here to study to get better at magic."

"My parents want me to win the Family Wizard Competition against my sister Elise," Mariah said. "She's taken up with a Centaur they don't like and they're hoping that if I win, she can't be with him anymore."

"My brothers David and Jake are here too," Jennifer said. "David's fifteen and Jake's ten."

"I'm an only child," Olivia said. "I wish I had brothers or sisters."

A knock on the door interrupted the girls from their chatter. It was one of their teachers telling them about the Welcome Banquet that evening. The girls unpacked and continued to chat. Olivia tried to engage with her new roommates but found it difficult being so shy and reserved.

Eventually her roommates readied themselves to go down to the Banquet but Olivia decided to stay in her room and snack on the bag of food her mother had left her. She wasn't ready to be social yet.

xXx

Meanwhile, Tessa sauntered into the Banquet Hall with her new roommates with a big smile on her face She couldn't wait to meet new people and make more friends.

"Hey Olivia, over here!" she heard someone call. They were waving at her and she turned, glancing at them. She didn't recognize them and figured they must have confused her with someone else and kept walking to her table.

"Weird, I thought Olivia wasn't coming down," Mariah said with confusion on her face. Jennifer shrugged.

"Hey, I'm Tessa Russo," Tessa said, flinging herself into a seat next to a cute boy wizard with brown hair.

"Dean Winchester," he said, tossing the hair out of his eyes. "That's my brother Sam," he pointed to another boy and Tessa grinned. Oh boy was she going to have fun at WizTech.

"Oh these are my roommates, Susan and Lavender," Tessa gestured carelessly to the girls who were sitting down next to her.

"Cool," Sam smiled politely.

The hoary older Wizard who introduced himself as Professor Crumbs, headmaster of WizTech, opened the Banquet with a long and impassioned (read: boring—to Tessa anyway) speech about their summer classes and how they would help each of them shape into great Wizards and Tessa mostly tuned out. She perked up when she heard about the Wand Dueling Club and the Wiz Hero tournament. If there was anything she was actually _good_ at about being a wizard it was Wand Duels and Wiz Hero. (She had cat-like reflexes and spent most of her time playing her MageBox 720 gaming system.)

In her room, Olivia looked over the Orientation brochures and saw that they had a Wand Dueling Club. That was great, she was awesome at Wand Duels. She and her Mom practiced them all the time. And there was a Wiz Hero tournament, even better. Uncle Max was _always_ playing Wiz Hero with her, ever since she was little. He said she was probably the best in the entire Wizarding World. He had even bought her a new Wand-Guitar before she left, for 'just in case'. Things were definitely looking up for her. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad summer after all.

"Hey, we saw you at the banquet," Mariah said as she and Jennifer returned to the room.

"Yeah, did you leave early or something, how come you're already back? And why didn't you want to sit with us. We saw you sitting with some other girls and a really cute guy," Jennifer added. "You could have at least introduced me to that guy."

"Huh, I didn't go to the banquet," Olivia protested. "I was here the whole time. Anyway, did you see about the Wiz Hero tournament?"

"Oh yeah, Professor Crumbs was talking about it," Mariah said, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "But I kind of tuned out. Gaming really isn't my thing. Neither is school but my parents want me to win so much that here I am," she shrugged. "Maybe I'll get a cute wizard boyfriend while I'm here." She smiled at that.

"Hands off that cute guy we saw," Jennifer jumped in. "he's mine."

"Hah, we'll see," Mariah smiled at Jennifer and sashayed off to her side of the room, flopping into the bed.

xXx

The next day Olivia awoke promising herself she'd be more bold and take the initiative to come out of her shell like Uncle Max had asked. She marched downstairs and signed her name up for the Wand Dueling club and put herself in the Wiz Hero tournament before heading to breakfast. She sat down with a smile on her face and turned to introduce herself to the boy sitting next to her.

"I'm Olivia," she held out her hand.

"Ian," he said, pushing the too-large glasses up his nose. He was tall with broad shoulders and floppy brown hair. "Ian Normous. My mom'a a fairy. I take after my Dad, who's part giant and my mom's family teases me a lot so mom likes to make me feel very tiny."

"I see that," Olivia smiled and laughed to herself. She shook his hand anyway.

"Nice accent. Are you British?"

"Yup. My mom's from London, England. That's where I grew up. Well, she's really American but she's been there forever, apparently.''

"Wicked. You know, you're the first person to talk to me since I got here. Even my roommates wouldn't talk to me."

"Aw that's terrible. Well I don't mind, you seem nice. And my mom always says that sometimes the best people to be friends with are the ones everyone else overlooks." Olivia smiled and patted Ian's shoulder.

"Thanks," Ian blushed. Olivia and Ian continued to talk while they ate breakfast and when it was over, Olivia headed off to Potion Making 101 and Ian headed to Wand Techniques.

As Ian sat in his seat, he caught sight of Olivia a few rows ahead. Checking to ensure their professor hadn't arrived yet, he slid out of his seat and walked over to her. She looked different than when they had just seen each other. Before she was wearing the standard WizTech uniform with white shirt, tie, skirt and robes. Now she was wearing the robes with a blue shirt and black short pants and converse sneakers.

"You changed," he remarked. "I didn't know you were in this class too."

"Huh?" Tessa looked up and spotted a very tall, muscular guy with messy brown hair talking to her. He was a comic sight to see with huge, oversized glasses that kept slipping down his nose, clown shoes that protruded from his feet and he was carrying an enormous book that looked way too big for him. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Ian Normous," Ian's face fell and he looked crushed. "Did you already forget about me? Mom said its because I'm so tiny, people can hardly see me."

"Right," Tessa wanted to laugh but she was polite enough to refrain. "Sorry, I don't know you at all. We've never met before. My name's Tessa Russo," she held out a hand to shake his and he looked oddly at her.

"Oh, sorry I guess I mixed you up with someone else," he said, hurrying back to his seat, cheeks red in embarrassment.

xXx

The day went by quickly, as did the next few days. Suddenly it was time for the Wand Dueling Club and Tessa had never been more excited in her life.

"I'm so gonna win this," she bragged to Lavender and Susan. "My dad's been teaching me all about wand dueling. I'm gonna cream whoever dares to get in my way." They entered the large room where Wand Dueling Club was taking place and Professor Zazo helped them put on their Wand Dueling outfits, which included protective padding and a heavy helmet that covered the face.

The other students finally arrived and soon the Professor had them all paired up to fight each other. Tessa's opponent was just as good as she. In fact, the two were so evenly matched that Professor Zazo had them demonstrate a duel for the class.

Whoever Tessa's opponent was, they were really good. They feinted when she defended, quickstepped when she sideswiped and seemed to get out of every spell she threw. It was starting to annoy her. _Just lose already, _she thought as she fired a curse. They ducked and her curse rebounded off a suit of armor near the wall and hit her, making her fall backwards onto her rear end.

"And Olivia is our champion today!" Professor Zazo raised the hand of Tessa's opponent into the air and whoever it was pushed their helmet off their head. Tessa was too busy trying to get her own helmet off to see who it was who had bested _her_ to see who they were at first.

When she finally got her helmet off, she gaped in shock. Staring back at her from two feet away was herself. No, really, she must have been looking into a mirror because the face looking back was identical, down to the thick, dark lashes, the same chocolate brown eyes, the same petite, slightly curvy build...it was freakish and uncanny.

Olivia stifled a gasp as she stared into her own face, reflected back at her from a total stranger. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my freakin' Merlin," Tessa said.

"You have my face," Olivia said quietly.

"No I don't," Tessa's pride still hurt and she felt like getting even with this...impostor for daring to beat her and look just like her while doing so. "_From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk _grows!" she shouted, throwing the spell at her duplicate. Instantly (and quite satisfyingly), an elephant trunk sprouted from the girl's face.

"Hah, look at that! Hope you'll remember this moment forever!" Tessa crowed. "You probably will though, because an elephant never forgets!"

Tears stung in Olivia's eyes as the entire room burst into laughter at the sight of her face sporting a thick trunk. Throwing her hands up to cover her face, she took off running towards her dorm. What a brat that girl was! This wasn't over. Olivia Maria Katrina Mason did _not _let some brat humiliate her and get away with it.

This meant war.

**Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
